


Beast Tamer

by Filliam



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/pseuds/Filliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silica tries to fire a gun in GGO for the first time, after being invited by her girlfriend to give the game a try. It might not be as easy as it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Tamer

“It’s okay, just try getting a feeling of it.”

Sinon looked down on the girl who looked much younger than she really was. Her cold, piercing eyes stared at her posture to take note of all the mistakes a beginner would make. Silica’s grip on her FN Five-Seven handgun was too tight, so tight the gun seemed to shake a little. Her left hand cradled her right hand, but her thumbs weren’t properly aligned, one of them dangerously close to the gun’s hammer. If they were in a real world shooting range, getting a finger stuck on the gun’s slider or hammer could cause great pain, but being in the virtual world of GGO, Sinon didn’t pay much mind to it.

“Okay now. I want you to focus.”

Silica’s eye squinted as she tried to align her sight with her weapon’s. She fixed the gun on her target – a training dummy just half a dozen meters away. The <<Bullet Circle>> system assistance pulsated in her sight wildly, the expanding ring making her all the more nervous. Her finger shook as her aim continued to make rounds of uncertainty over the screen. Finally, she pulled the trigger, the loud noise and knockback of her firing gun forcing her to close her eyes instinctively. She kept them closed for a little more, hesitantly opening her right eye to check her results.

“Did… did I hit it?” the girl asked hopefully.

“Well… You were close! “Her tutor replied in a cheery tone, patting her head gently.

“Wait, really?!” Silica gasped. She saw no bullet marks on the distant training display, but a smoking red mark called her attention on the ceiling above it. Sinon assured her that was “surely another player’s” and her next try should be a <<Sure Death Hit>>!

Silica flicked Sinon’s nose and closed into her face, staring into her feline blue eyes. “Liar.” she called the cold sniper out with a grim tone. Sinon looked away and scratched her cheek, trying to hide her blushing. The taller girl’s bashfulness gave Silica a satisfied smile.

 “I-It wasn’t too bad for a beginner! That was just a trial shot. Here, I’ll show you how to do it properly this time.” Sinon said, trying to compose her cool.

Sinon positioned herself gently behind Silica, putting a hand on her waist and another over her shooting arm, fixing her stance.  “Wait until the circle shrinks”, “set your feet apart”, “keep both your eyes open”, “check your breathing”. Her advice ranged from things that would actually help her hit the target in-game and things you’d only need for firing a real gun – but Silica didn’t know so.

The sniper’s finger overlapping the girl’s trigger index, her hand locking the girl’s elbow, their cheeks brushing. Silica questioned whether it was actually necessary for Sinon to be so close – not that she really minded. Her warmth was reassuring, it gave her confidence for this. Her girlfriend was somewhat hesitant in showing such intimacy due to her cautious nature, so it was good to see such passion in showing her the ropes.

“See. We’ll do this together. “she said. The <<Bullet Circle>> on Silica’s screen became more stable, Sinon’s confident voice setting her at ease.

They pulled the trigger in unison.

As the bullet drilled through the bulls eye’s center, both their faces lightened with a smile.

“Wow, Silica, that was amazing!” Sinon announced. She wasn’t lying this time, managing to perform such a good shot with so little experience was a truly outstanding feat.

The short girl pouted and turned her gaze downwards. “I was actually aiming higher than that…” she replied in a sheepish tone. She quickly lifted her head and chuckled a bit, staring at Sinon who was still a bit too close. “But still, I’m happy I was able to do this!”

Standing on her tiptoes, she delivered Sinon a timid kiss, warming the cold sniper’s thin lips against hers. “Thank you” she muttered.

Sinon gave off a twitchy grin. “Y-you keep training now!” she said, and the girl nodded. She quickly excused herself, stating she would get a drink from one of the gallery’s vending machines… Even though there were no such thing there.

Trying to hide her steaming face under her muffler, the girl’s face grew exceptionally red, her mouth still tingling. It would take her a while to get used to such sorts of affection, and even more in order not to melt every time she was shown such tenderness.

She understood why Silica was given the title of <<Beast Tamer>>.

**Author's Note:**

> I never considered the pairing until someone sent a confession to my SAO Confessions blog about how they shipped it. After giving it some thought, I started to get into it (to my surprise) and decided to try writing a fic for it. I don't write much shippy fanfics, so I hope this turned out good enough. Thanks for reading!


End file.
